


Sexual Tension

by OfAGroovyMind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Scene, Confessions, Derek's flirting is legit...his smile too, Episode Tag, M/M, Making Out, Oblivious boys foolishly in denial and in love, One Shot, S2e02, Sexual Tension, Shapeshifted, Stiles was jealous of the cop lady, sterek, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAGroovyMind/pseuds/OfAGroovyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn't want to acknowledge the (massive) crush he hovered over a certain brooding werewolf. At last, fate was a cruel lady who decided Stiles needed to help that certain werewolf out with his shenanigans(read; bailing out a new turned werewolf from the police station his Dad worked at.).  Really. Stiles wasn't that nice, he was just helping Scott out. (Something he tries to convince himself everyday.) There certainty wasn't any sexual tension in the air every time Derek and Stiles were in the same room. Nope. </p><p>Maybe Stiles should just stop lying to himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually a little surprised hardly anyone wrote about the longing looks in that car scene. This is what I saw, in this one shot, and you can tell when I break off into what is my imagination.
> 
> This scene I took from EP. 2 "Shape Shifted". Once the car scene came on I had to write something out, that scene and the scene where Derek saves Stiles from Isaac, it was epic.

Stiles leaned back on his seat, taking control of the driver's wheel with his left hand, his right hand lying down next to his seat. He turned to look at the person in the passenger's seat, the one and only Derek Hale. He tried to bite off the sinking feeling he was getting, a pit full of butterflies wanting to spring from their net. He sighed while he neared the police station. Yet again he had to take over into his best friend's teen wolf shenanigans to help him out. Apparently Derek was going around turning teenagers into werewolves, not that Stiles was jealous of the lack of attention he got from the alpha. Sure, he was a raging hormonal teenager who took a tiny little fancy towards Mr. Bad Werewolf. Stiles bit onto his lip, he parked his car and looked over at the station where his dad worked. A lady was at the front desk. _Goody, time to bail out the teenager who got arrested and apparently is part of Derek's pack. What was his name? Isaac._

"Ok, the keys to every cellar and the password protection lock box are in my father's office?" Stiles turned towards the man next to him, hoping he wouldn't give up any smell of sorts of arousal. Who could blame him, they were on a mission and yet Stiles could still get a little aroused. Derek is pretty fine after all; Stiles blushed at the thought of those electric blue eyes staring at him as the owner pressed his body against his in order to make Stiles feel the muscular structure the older man sported. He wanted to be pinned against the wall once again; it's been a long while. "Problem is getting pass the desk."

"I'll distract her," Derek was about to open the door to the jeep to get out but Stiles caught him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Whoa," Derek turned to Stiles, annoyance wanting to crease along his frown lines fully aware of Stiles' right hand on his shoulder. "Whoa, you, you're not going in there." The moment those words came out of Stiles' mouth Derek concentrated on the hand resting on his shoulder. He looked from Stiles' hand to the teen's face a couple of times with a glare surfacing on his face. Stiles took the hint and retreated his hand. Derek still fully glaring at him. "I'm taking my hand off!" Derek immediately said afterwards ignoring the dislike of Stiles' absent touch.

"I was exonerated."

"You're still a person of interest," Derek quickly stated after Stiles.

"An innocent person." Stiles surpassed the laugh he wanted to let out and exclaimed stuttering a little bit.

" Y-you…yeah, right!" Stiles' tone turned sarcastic at the end before he looked away and almost whispering his next words. "Ok fine, what's your plan?"

"To…" Derek looked away; he wanted to glare at the stupidity of the teen next to him. "Distract her." Wasn't it obvious?

"Uh huh, how?" Stiles paused for a brief moment before crunching his face into a snarl. "By punching her in the face…?" Derek wanted to face palm himself, he let a sarcastic laugh erupt form his voice.

"Heh, by talking to her."

"Ok, alright give me a sample." Derek raised his left eyebrow within reason of hearing that remark. Did Stiles even know what he means by distracting a female cop? He can't be that oblivious to the matter at hand. Stiles kept his stare in place waiting for Derek to show him what he meant by distracting. "What are you going to open with?" Derek looked away to his side before exhaling a slow breath and pushed back a smile wanting to curl at the corners of his lips, he could have some fun with this after all. Stiles nodded his head, intensely looking at Derek.

"Dead silence." Stiles paused. "That should work beautifully…any other ideas." Derek smirked and looked back at Stiles.

"I'm thinking of punching _you_ in the face." Derek enjoyed the way Stiles' mouth slowly fell open with a surprise expression overshadowing his face. Stiles slightly then glared at him and looked down at his feet. A slight hurt showed on his face before he made an attempt to get out, he hoped Derek didn't actually want to punch him. Beforehand he sat in silence with Derek, if he didn't know any better he would say there was some major sexual tension in the air. He must just be imagining that. There was no way Derek would think of him that way. Derek was straight. Wasn't he himself supposed to be straight also? Last time he checked the pinning for Lydia disappeared to be replaced by a crush on Derek. Perfect. Just perfect.

Derek leaned onto Stiles' side of the car and smirked before he asked.

"Do you want to know how I'm going to open with?" Stiles let out a small squeal caught between the man he desired and the car door. Derek leaned into Stiles a little too close for two guys to be doing, their noses bumping as he acted out his plan. "Hi beautiful." Stiles' breath caught short, a blush wanting to adorn his cheeks. Derek was smiling at him with all his teeth and it was a gorgeous sight.

"You should smile more often; people would like you more if you do." Derek stopped smiling and went back to his normal expression before he leaned back into his side of the car. "Are you saying you like me Stiles?" The moment gone as fast as it came Derek got out of the car leaving Stiles gaping like a fish for the second time that night. He immediately followed Derek into the building seeing the werewolf was already inside. What was that all about, did Derek know he had a raging crush on him? That would be awkward...

Once inside the building he calmed down his racing heart which he didn't even know was having a track marathon inside his chest. He heard Derek's voice and so he peeked around a set of doors to see Derek already talking with the female cop.

"Good evening how can I help you?" The female cop stopped for second looking from the file she had in her hand to set her eyes on Derek recognizing who it was. "You." Derek only gave her a charming smile.

"Hi." The cop let out a flirty breath.

"Hi." Stiles wanted to vomit at that moment, he rolled his eyes. Derek would try to flirt with her, he would. Jerk face, shame he has a to-die smile.

"Um, I had a question." Derek paused fully aware that Stiles was watching now. "Uh sorry I'm a little thrown off," Derek keep eye contact with the female cop. "I wasn't really expecting someone…"

"Like…" The female cop gave Derek a hopeful look. "Me?"

"Oh, I was going to say someone incredibly beautiful," Stiles wanted to pull his hairs out in frustration. Derek could flirt, who knew? He definitely was not jealous, no sire he was not. "But yeah, I guess it's the same thing." Derek continued to smile with same one he gave Stiles in the car. Stiles bit his lip watching from afar. His thoughts screaming at him: I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous! Shut up of course you are. Gah, yes I am! I'm jealous, stupid Derek, stupid sexy werewolf with your stupid gorgeous smile!

Derek continued to flirt with the female cop and Stiles only made his way pass the office. He looked from the door and towards Derek; lastly around to the hallway ahead of him, he could totally be a ninja if he wanted to be. He was a master at sneaking, he also had a mission to fulfill, and there was not time to pout over Derek's actions. He needed to bail out the new teen wolf before he wolfed out and killed someone.

Derek on the other hand was trying to distract the female cop, now aware that Stiles already got passed; now it was his turn. Once the female turned around to pick a file he used his speed to sneak pass. He was actually pleasantly surprised at the smell Stiles was giving off a few minutes ago, he smelled of jealousy. Could it be because of him? He walked faster and made his way towards the cell where his new wolf was being held. He had no time to think about Stiles at the moment, he also needed to remember that he was five years older than Stiles and it wouldn't look good on him to be chasing a 16 year old teenage boy. It was wrong.

Stiles sat close to the corner of the wall, being thrown there; a cop with an arrow in his knee huddled in the corner. He just had a battle with that cop, the one who had a needle and wanted to poison the young wolf. On second thought, where was Isaac, wasn't the teen supposed to be in his cell? He looked over to see the cell door wide open. Oh no. He heard a faint growl and looked up to see Isaac all wolfed out and hungrily looking at Stiles.

Derek came into the room at that moment and looked around at the mess which was caused in there. Stiles was leaning against the wall, and Isaac was looking at him with hungry eyes, a killer instinct taking over. Derek's wolf grew angry; he didn't want Stiles to get hurt. He made his way towards the middle of the room and bared his teeth, his eyes turning red. He growled out at his beta, who was already getting ready to pounce at Stiles. The whole room filled with silence afterwards. He calmed down once his beta fell to his knees, huddling close to a knocked out cop, fear showing in his eyes.

"How did you do that?" The curious tone of Stiles caught his attention and he turned slightly towards the teen's way. A proud smirk already formed on his lips.

"I'm the alpha." Stiles looked at him in awe not knowing what to say. He didn't even give him to time to say anything. He just motioned Isaac to follow him and left the room, the footsteps of many cops walking down the hallway, Stiles' father among them. He felt a little guilty to leave Stiles to deal with all the mess caused by a member of his pack but he couldn't afford to get caught.

Stiles creased his eyebrows in confusion and only got up from the wall to step into the middle of the room. He stared at the cop he knocked out and stood still, still stunned by what Derek told him. He was the alpha. He didn't even notice a bunch of cops coming down the hallway until he came to his senses. He looked up to stare into his father's eyes. All he could do was point at the knocked out cop and say.

"He did it." Sheriff Stilinski looked at his son and sighed, not even wanting to ask how his son was at the crime scene. He should get used to it by now.

-

"Stupid werewolf, stupid Derek, stupid for leaving me to deal with my dad, I'm grounded all week, damn it. Now what am I going to do in my room but homework? Stupid sexy werewolf I can't get over, stupid tease." Stiles shook his head remembering the almost kiss that occurred in his car yesterday. He could have just leaned into Derek and connected their lips but then again he didn't want to get ripped to shreds by an alpha. No, he didn't have any death wishes as of lately. "I hate you Derek Hale." Stiles made alpha turn into his room, instantly jumping at the sight before him.

"No you don't." Derek Hale was sitting in his computer chair starring up at him. Stiles glared at the older man and slammed his door shut.

"Why can't you use the door for once, what is up with werewolves and my window…I don't think my window is that appealing. Scott came in last week through my window at 3 in the morning and scared the crap out of me, wait that sounds gross. Never mind. Still I'm through, I should lock my window from now o-"

"Stiles!" Stiles stopped talking to see Derek was already standing up and rubbing his temples. "You talk a lot." Stiles keep his glare steady.

"Why are you here, I'm mad at you." Derek smirked and walked up to Stiles.

"I have a question for you; I came to a realization yesterday." Stiles let out a pout.

"What, and you need to come tell me this. Last time I checked you don't like me. Remember?"

"I don't hate you Stiles."

"Good to hear, now can we hurry this up my father will be up anytime soon. I'm grounded, thanks to," Stiles poked Derek's chest. "..you." Derek looked down at Stiles and rolled his eyes before smirking once again and asking the question he came to ask.

"When did your heartbeat stop quickening because of fear and start quickening because of arousal?" Stiles stepped back fully aware on how close he was to Derek now, his eyes widened in surprise. He was caught! Derek knew, he closed his eyes not know what to expect next.

"What are you talking about, I have no clue what you're saying…me aroused by you? HA, very funny…" Stiles voice wavered off into a whisper. Derek only continued to get closer to Stiles and Stiles kept on backing up until he hit a wall. " Alright, if you're going to kill me do it quickly, actually don't, just hit me and go, I don't want my dad to be alone. I'm all he has left."

"I'm not going to kill or hurt you Stiles, please open your eyes." Stiles' heart started to quicken, his breath falling short. Did Derek say please? He never does that, could it mean something? He opened his eyes to look into Derek's eyes, something unfamiliar flashed in them for a brief second.  
"What are you going to do to me then?" Derek felt his pants tighten a little. Stiles should really think before he says anything around him.

"You didn't answer my question…" Stiles tried to back more into the wall, he was trying to control the uncontrollable speed his heart was racing, and Derek was only making it worse by getting even closer to him to the point of their chests touching.

"I will answer your question if you answer mine." Derek raised one of his eyebrows in question.

"Ok?" Stiles sighed, before he let out a tint of red decorate his cheeks; he looked deep into Derek's eyes and asked his question. Maybe he will finally get an answer to this question.

"Do gay guys find me attractive?" Derek let his jaw drop.

"What?"

"I was just wondering because I asked Danny since he's gay and all, but he wouldn't answer and I really want to know it I am attractive to gay guys-"

"Why do you even care?" Stiles dipped his head towards his right and gave Derek a confused gaze. "How should I know…?" Stiles looked down at his feet and then back at Derek, quickly his words and stumbling slightly.

"Right, because you're straight, ok then, do you find me attractive?" Derek could not even comprehend how difficult it was to understand Stiles sometimes. He came into Stiles' room to talk to him and instead ended in one of Stiles' odd conversation. He was going to put an end to this one. Enough teasing…

"Stiles, do you really want me to answer that question?" Stiles bit his bottom lip before nodding, he was getting ready for Derek's rejection on how not attractive he was. Derek tilted Stiles' chin with his forefinger from looking to the floor to looking at him. He grabbed the teen's chin and smirked before leaning in to place his lips onto Stiles' own. Stiles on the other hand was confused, Derek was kissing him? Before he could respond Derek took his unresponsive lips as a rejection and backed away, he turned towards the open window.

"I better go." Derek walked towards the window. Stiles took to his senses and ran up to Derek turning him around before yelling out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't kiss a guy and get away with it! That's rude, not to mention that you could have answered my question. I didn't even know you digged dudes, so you're gay?"

"I'm not gay." Stiles stood gapping with his mouth slightly wide open.

"You kissed me and last time I checked I was a male, not a female." Derek sighed.

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

"Do you like like me Derek," Derek stared at Stiles for a long expand of time, making Stiles slightly uncomfortable.

"So," Stiles looked at everywhere in his room but at Derek. "Do you find me attractive?" Derek kept on staring at Stiles.

"You got to be kidding me, are you that oblivious?" Stiles shrugged, not getting the message, there was no way that Derek Hale wanted him. I mean, he wasn't the best catch around Beacon Hills. At least that's what he thought, even if his confidence said the opposite in public. "What do you think?"

"You do?" Derek glared at Stiles. Stiles yelped softly. "I'll take that as a yes. " Derek turned around once again and almost jumped out the window but Stiles' voice stopped him. "You kissed me because you like me and now you're leaving. You don't even give me a chance to say anything. You're just assuming that I will reject you." Derek turned to stare at Stiles.

"Isn't that what you're going to do?" Stiles threw his hands into midair.

"You're hopeless, no!" Stiles ran towards Derek, his thoughts clearly forming words. 'Screw it!' Stiles slammed his lips onto Derek's catching the werewolf by surprise; he grabbed onto Derek's shirt and pulled himself closer. Derek creased his eyebrows in confusion before responding and deepening the kiss by biting Stiles' bottom lip to take control. He slipped his tongue into Stiles' previously discovered cave of treasures to explore it thoroughly. After several minutes, Derek softly pulled Stiles' mouth from his.

"What are you doing?" Stiles raised his eyebrows.

"Kissing you?"

"Why?" Stiles smirked glad to finally have the upper hand in the situation.

"Because, I like you, you don't smell fear off of me anymore…I get aroused by you, you're hot. Let's leave it at that and kiss me again." Straight to the point, something Stiles would do. Derek leaned down to kiss Stiles again. He picked the teen up and in response Stiles latched his legs around Derek's waist. Derek carried Stiles to Stiles' bed while still showing him on how experienced his tongue exactly was.

"Wait." Derek stopped kissing Stiles, annoyed that he was being interrupted. "We're breaking a lot of rules. I'm supposed to be grounded. No people in my room. "

"You think I care?" Derek pushed Stiles onto his bed and fell on top of him, Stiles looked up at Derek. "Breaking two or more rules will not hurt anyone Stiles."

"But my dad, he's downstairs." Derek latched his mouth onto Stiles' neck, determined to leave a mark. "Der…" Derek stopped, his lips still on Stiles' neck as he spoke.

"Did you just call me Der?" Stiles gulped. He was dead wasn't he? "I like it." Derek resumed his actions and smiled when Stiles tried to surpass a moan. "D-Derek." Stiles gave in and let himself enjoy the moment. He didn't know if this was a dream or not but he wanted to enjoy what was apparently a reality, as long as it lasted. Derek placed small kisses on Stiles' neck before making his way up onto his jaw and to his lips. He broke the kiss to look down at Stiles all flustered, a red mark visible on his neck. He let out a smile with all his teeth showing, knowing full well it made Stiles melt.

"You should smile more often." Stiles let a smile of his own show and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck before attaching his lips to Derek's. In the middle of kissing, Derek heard a faint sound of footsteps on Stiles' front door. He quickly got up and not aware that he had spent over 30 minutes only kissing with Stiles. His father was at the door and he did not want to go to prison for engaging with an underage.

"Your dad, he's here. We'll talk soon. Cover up." Stiles didn't even get a chance to blink twice before he saw Derek jump out his window and heard the doorknob to his bedroom door turning.

"Derek Hale, a man of little words." Stiles reacted quickly and ran to his closet, grabbing Allison's scarf. She left it in his room once when Scott and Allison came over and he forgot to return it to her. He wrapped the pink scarf around his neck to cover up a red mark he was certain was on his neck and went to sit down on his chair. He cracked up the closes book and pretended to read.

Sheriff Stilinski walked into Stiles' room, when they had come home from the incident at the police station. He had grounded his son. He was surprised Stiles had not tried to wiggle himself out of this punishment like he always did when he got in trouble. Stiles had stormed into his room with no words; he had left his son for one hour or so to calm down. He expected Stiles to be in his room doing what he was doing, reading a book, but not while wearing a pink scarf. Stiles looked up at his father and casually placed his book onto his lap.

"How's it going dad, can I help you with something?" Sheriff Stilinski looked around Stiles' room and back at his son.

"Uh," Stiles kept staring at his dad and the Sheriff decided to not ask why his son was wearing a pink scarf. He was just going to leave it at it, this time. He turned around and before closing the door said. "You're grounded all week, you know that. Don't cause any more trouble." Stiles smiled and called after the door closed.

"Love you too dad!" Sheriff Stilinski smiled and shook his head before heading downstairs to finish his paperwork.

Stiles let out a sigh of relief thanking the gods that his dad didn't ask about the scarf. He looked down at the bright pink and cringed. That was a lot of pink. He took off the scarf and threw it onto his desk before touching his lips with his right forefinger. Derek had kissed him, more than trice and it felt good. The downside to it all was that thanks to that awesome hickey Derek gave him.. He had to wear Allison's scarf to school tomorrow to cover it up. It was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even think that's the direction I wanted to take the story but even so it has been taken there and it's done. Thanks so much for at least reading it.


End file.
